User talk:Tiggyslaer12
Tiggy's Warning !!!!!!!!Warning. Any messing with this page like deleting stuff from here without my request is strictly forbbiden and I will deal with vandilists harshily . Warning anyone reporting me for me deleting talk on MY talk page will be dealt with even harshily. Thankyou!!!!!!!! Tiggyslaer12 09:43, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Plz leave a message .. Hi Tiggy, ibve corrected the error i made on the wikki, thank you Eidrien White Fatalis Blade(Armor) Here's a good tip for your precious white fata blade armor, switch the White Fatalis Claw & White Fatalis Feet with Dragon S Claw & Dragon S Feet then gem it with 4 Artisan Gems & 3 Sharpness gems. Trust me, it will give you Sharpness +1, Sharp zSword & ESP if you do it right. — Harith hunter 10:13, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Book Thanks for the support. if you want, you can make your own character. the information will decide where in the book you are, or in which book. there will be at least 5. I got the monster ideas just like that "snaps fingers" and i dont even really think of what will happen in the book. it just comes to me. im going to add more info later. be sure to read up. okay? Its actually very simple. Just give me a description. Hair color and size. skin color. voice. just like making your character in the game. i just need some backround info, what weapon you prefer. and depending you the place you choose is when you will appear. the setting is in our world, and the first book takes place in north america in the united states. do you have your character yet? Inferno Tyrants RE: Hello i saw you message to harith about the Inferno Tyrants. Ridley bear quit MH so Harith and I took over, we now have our own Website http://sentoryuraven.webs.com/ to regi go to the forums, hopefuly we can get a nice Site running by the time MHFU and MH3 comes out. Have a nice day. Sentoryu Raven 10:31, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Most Efective Hammer Hey Tiggy, I want ur opinion on which combo is better, Diablo Chaos Broker with Akantor Armor or Onslaught Hammer with Akantor Armor.AkamulbasX 22:16, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Your Character Ok, i will copy down the info and send it to him for you, to see if the character is ok with him. Nice, by the way. And P.S. once i slay 10 of every elder dragon i am planning on getting full Vulcan Armor(Crimson Fata), so any tips on that? Thnx in advance.AkamulbasX 23:27, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah and about MHFU, it should come to Australia and if not you could just import it from America or Europe. But i am also a part of the Monster Hunter Capcom Unity and according to all of the people who work at capcom and are a part of the Community say there is no info on MHFU as of yet and there really is no official release date for anyone as of yet. So the Spring 2009 thing is just an estimate right now. All we can do right now is keep our fingers crossed. Anyways i will copy and paste your char info and see where it takes you.AkamulbasX 23:34, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Tiggy, sorry to inform you, but your character cant have the white fatalis armor. see in my novel, its in the real world. and its been messed up by the white fatalis. so theres like only one of each elder dragon. and they will appear in the last book. in you want, you can still have that weapon. but how about some tigrex armor? or you can be like a prince of some country who likes to sneak out of the castle and go hunt with his friends. its your character. be descriptive. okay? Ranger Leave him be, hes left now. "Quoth the Raven, Nevermore" 15:04, 13 July 2009 (UTC)"Quoth the Raven, Nevermore." your not banned http://mibbit.com/chat/#MHWikiChatRoom new chatroom "Quoth the Raven, Nevermore" 15:07, 13 July 2009 (UTC)"Quoth the Raven, Nevermore." Mibbit Okay, if you are STILL banned from this channel http://www.mibbit.com/chat/#MHWikiChatRoom , what I want you to do is enter this link http://www.mibbit.com/chat/##MHWikiChat , open up your whois and copy paste the hostname in your whois onto my talkpage. Vesuvius (talk) 10:04, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Forgot (About Ranger) What sr said, just leave him be, it's not like he's going to listen to anyone, heck the only thing he'll listen is why he's power hungry since he can't think for himself lol. Anyway read these chatlogs for some laughter when you're bored. http://www.mibbit.com/pb/wc6Q1E http://www.mibbit.com/pb/3dxhdp http://www.mibbit.com/pb/v8xoKl http://www.mibbit.com/pb/aIPT5h http://www.mibbit.com/pb/yWb3lz http://www.mibbit.com/pb/a2Nr9q Vesuvius (talk) 10:20, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Uca help Well, what I DO know is for you to bring these items along with your usual hunting items, and that's 10 sonic bombs, thawing agents, armor seeds (just incase you get the def down from him), and some flashes if you usually don't bring them. You can try hammering him or try going to youtube and watching some vids. The timing when using the sonic bomb is abit tricky, you need to throw it BEFORE he does his ice beam, if oyu DO hit him with the sonic bomb, free hits ^_^. Well all I can say is good luck with him and don't forget hot drinks :P. Vesuvius (talk) 01:58, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Mibbit TY and im stil ban help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!